


Never Again, My Prime

by Iamthelibrarian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cave-In, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron get stuck in a cave in and must work together to get out.But a conversation with a certain Cybertronian God leads to dawning peace with the most unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

“Prime, you need to get out of there now!” yells Ratchet.  
The yell from Ratchet coincided perfectly with the rumble coming from the above and below those fighting in the newest Energon mine. As one rumble echoes away the other fills the gap. It quickly becomes apparent that there is not enough time for a ground bridge, so Team Prime scatters to the outlying tunnels and the few remaining Deceptions scatter as well.  
A deafening bang, heralds the tumbling of large rocks, rocks large enough to be called boulders and definitely large enough to crush the current inhabitants. Optimus Prime and Megatron both pause in their battle, look up and around, and then at each other as the realization of what was about to happen dawns in their processors. Prime pauses in that final moment, lowers his weapons, and looks Megatron in the optics. It is clearly written in Primes optics that he firmly believes his part in this War is about to come to a crashing end. Between the look in his optics, the tired ex-vent and the slump in his usually rigid posture all added up to defeat as Prime calmly and quietly accepts his fate. However, Megatron’s optics blaze at the sudden realization that Optimus Prime and perhaps himself, are about to be extinguished in the most insultingly and frankly unacceptable ways imaginable. Falling back on his days as a Gladiator of Kaon Megatron decides, then and there, that he will not quietly accept defeat for either of them and lunges for Prime, pulling him in and sheltering him under his own frame. A frame which as a Miner, in the depths of Cybertron, was originally created to withstand just such a cave in. 

The dust slowly begins to settle in the little alcove created by Megatron, and red and blue optics light the interior. 

“Optimus? Are you all right?” Megatron’s question is met by a few shallow ex-vents and a groan. Their EM fields are flaring wildly and overlapping as each try to grasp the fact that they are both still functioning.  
“Megatron?” asks Optimus, as he carefully begins to pull his EM field in.  
“Who else?” sneers Megatron, who's field is still flaring wildly. 

The low ceiling is enough that Prime can partially sit up, and rest his back on a nearby boulder. Megatron who has been holding up the ceiling begins to test its status and deeming it stable enough, starts to slides down to sit opposite Prime. However, not before he sends one clenched fist, with a growl at Primes helm, knocking the other to one side.

Optimus, is caught completely unprepared, spits out energon as he slowly sits up and says, “What the frag Megatron! You really want to do this, here!? Now?”

In the deepest, shakiest voice Prime has ever heard from Megatron, “Never, and I repeat NEVER, let me see that look in your optics again.” He shakily in-vents then continues angrily, “You think I didn’t see that?” Optimus looks away from Megatron. “You think I don’t know what that look means!?”  
With that, Megatron drops to his knees in front of the sitting Prime and grabs his chin and tilts his helm to meet his optics, Optimus offers no resistance. 

“I have seen that look, I know THAT look.” With another shaky ex-vent. “But not from you, never from you, My Prime.” Optimus finally meets Megatron’s optics and Megatron’s servo drop away to lower his helm down to Primes' helm and with a deep ex-vent, “Never, on my life, I swear, again.” Megatron's EM field is pulsing with a mixture of anger, fear, respect, longing and spark deep sadness.

Prime raises his servo to gently grab the back of Megatron’s helm in an attempt to soothe him, when he feels something warm and sticky on his servo. His optics widen as Megatron's helm continues to slide down until his helm rests on his shoulder. 

“Megatron?” Prime asks as he retracts his battle mask. Prime sits up more and tilts Megatron’s helm to the side, moving his own servo to see it covered in energon, when Megatron suddenly goes limp in his arms. 

Prime carefully cradles Megatron’s helm as he tries to switch places and slowly lower Megatron down onto his back. Once he has him as comfortable as possible on the hard surface, he searches his subspace for his field dress kit and starts to assemble a rough patch for the back of Megatron’s helm. He gently rolls Megatron onto his side so he may get a better look at and dress his gaping helm wound. 

“By Primus, how is it that you are still functioning?” he asks with a note of concern and awe.

Once the wound is field dressed to the best of his abilities, he pauses for a moment and traces the outline of Megatron’s helm.  
“You are a handsome fragger, especially when you aren't trying to offline me.” says Prime, letting his EM field envelope Megatron in admiration.  
He retracts his servo and EM field quickly when Megatron groans and begins to stir. 

 

“-tron?”  
Megatron’s audio crackles and hisses static…  
“egatron.” He groans again at hearing his name and tries to turn his helm away from the overly loud and persistent noise. But that small movement causes extreme pain and with a sharp in-vent he is forced to online his optics and wakes to the concerned blue optics of Optimus Prime. 

“Finally.” Prime says with a huff.

After a few vocal resets, “Please by the Allspark, stop yelling.” Megatron whispers as he takes stock of the multiple HUD alerts indicating severe processor damage and impending stasis lock. 

“I did not think -,” Prime starts to say at his normal voice, which causes Megatron to flinch, so he starts to whisper. “I did not think I was yelling. How are you feeling?” 

With a deep moan, “I feel as if one of your pet humans is running around inside my helm.” 

Choosing to ignore the “Pet Human” analogy…Prime continues…”I tried to patch the wound on the back of your helm, but I am unfortunately limited to field repair only. You will need to see a medic as soon as we get out of here.” 

Dimming his optics, “What are our chances?” asks Megatron.

“While you were offline I was able to move one of the lower boulders enough so that we could try to crawl our way out..” 

“You crawl, I’m ssstaying.” slurs Megatron.

“Not going to happen, I go, you go Megatron.” Prime says as he begins to assist Megatron up into a sitting position. 

“Frag.” Megatron moans, “since when do you think you can order me around?” he says as he clutches his helm, and hunches over, but lets Prime help him get into a sitting position anyway.

“I’m sorry that hurt Megatron, but I am not leaving you, so let’s go.” 

Prime slowly maneuvers himself behind Megatron and grasping him under the arms, begins to drag him out through the small opening. The movement evidently proves too much for Megatron who quietly falls into recharge, going limp in Prime’s arms. 

After much shimmying and scurrying Prime and an unconscious Megatron escape the small alcove into an enormous cave. During the entire process Prime continues to Ping his team in the hopes of either a ground bridge or assistance, but no response is forthcoming. 

 

“Alright Megatron, it's just you and me now.” Prime says to an offline Megatron. 

Having possibly heard his name again, Megatron begins to stir and onlines his optics. “Mmmhm, why is it so dark? Orion? For frags sakes light a candle!” he grumbles while clutching his helm and moaning. 

“Easy Megatron.” Prime says.

Megatron, looks up in the direction of the voice, his optics grow larger and flare for a brief second in recognition, then he begins to shakily try to get to his pedes. “Prime?” 

Prime offers him a steady servo, which Megatron grudgingly takes. 

“What happened,” asks Megatron asks as he steps shakily away from Prime, looking around.

“You don’t remember?” asks Prime.

“Mm, no? Why does my helm hurt? Were we fighting?” He looks to Optimus for an answer when suddenly his optics brighten, shutter partially, then brighten again unnaturally, “Is the cave tilting by any chance?” At this he makes a grab for Optimus’ servo to steady himself. 

“No, the cave is not tilting.…” says a concerned Optimus trying to look Megatron in the optics, “You have a processor injury from the cave in…” 

Staggering now to the left Megatron is forced to one knee as the cave begins to both tilt, according to his processor and spin, according to his optics, causing the self proclaimed ruler of Cybertron, Warlord, The Slag Maker himself and Leader of the Deceptions to purge his tanks on Optimus’ pedes.

Ignoring the mess, Prime also gets to one knee, letting his EM field envelope Megatron in a soothing rhythm. “Megatron, I need you to offline your optics for me… See if that helps.” 

To dizzy and sick to argue Megatron shutters and then offlines his optics completely, and after a few deep in-vents he begins to settle and relax. 

With a shaky servo to his mouth, “Well, that wasn’t too embarrassing…” Moans Megatron as he slumps to one side into a partial sitting position, now holding his helm with one servo and keeping his other servo securely on Prime, who gently helps Megatron in a sitting position closer to him. 

“Let me see the back of your helm.” says Prime as he gently turns Megatron’s helm., “It's no longer bleeding and the field dressing is holding for now.” However, he gets no response from the good news and turns Megatron’s helm back, to look him in the optics. 

“Are your optics are offline?” 

“Yes..” whispers Megatron.

“Is it helping?” whispers Optimus who lets his EM field continue to send out soothing pulses. As this quiet and docile Megatron is both fascinating, alluring and in some ways deeply disturbing. 

“I don't feel the need to purge again, so yes, it appears to be helping," with a tired ex-vent, "but that isn't going to help us get out of here…Can you get a signal or comm out?” 

“No, nothing… I think we fell too deep and need to climb back up a bit. There is a sheer cliff face off to our left, perhaps when we get to the top we will have a better chance of getting a signal out.” 

“Wonderful..” says Megatron as he tightens his grip on Optimus. 

“Easy Megatron, I’m not leaving you, we will get out of here together, or not at all.” Megatron subconsciously eases his grip a bit. 

“I obviously can't fly like this and climbing a cliff is impossible with my optics offline…” grumbles Megatron into silence.

Prime takes this chance to gather Megatron's other servo in his, “I find it hard to believe that there is nothing we cannot do when we truly work together. Frag it all Megatron, we recently stopped the Chaos Bringer himself, together, dare I say, there is nothing we cannot handle.” This pulls a small smile from Megatron and Prime adds to his EM field determination.

“Does your little team know your love to curse so much?” smirks Megatron, “Or am I just the lucky one?” 

“You have always brought out the best and the worst in me Megatron.” Chuckles Optimus quietly while gaining his pedes. 

Optimus then turns and reaches down to grab Megatons servos and assist him up. 

Unfortunately, Megatron sways slightly and tightens his hold on Prime. “Frag, don’t let go.” says Megatron.

“I got you…” Prime says as he strengthens his hold and leads Megatron over, by the servos, to the sheer cliff wall. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” ask Megatron. 

“I cannot support your weight as we climb, Megatron, but you could easily support mine.” 

“True, but I am not the steadiest at the moment and in case you have forgotten, blind.” 

Ever the optimist, Prime responds with, “True, but if I were on your back I could tell you where the hand and pede holds are-” 

“But if I were to fall…?” 

“I will trust in you if you trust in me.” says Optimus while strengthening his grip on Megatron’s servo. 

“Primus help us…” murmurs Megatron, but with a deep in-vent, “Climb on.”

Megatron stays still as Optimus goes around his back and begins to climb on, but as he locks his arms around Megatron a whirl of battle protocols can be heard coming online. Causing Optimus to freeze partly in place. 

“Megatron?” 

“I-I’m sorry, its automatic, you are behind me… Give me a moment.” After a few short in/ex-vents… 

“Easy, Megatron, I mean you no harm..” 

Megatron nods and finally begins to relax, and adjusts Primes arm placement around him and powers down his battle protocols. 

“Just go slow and if you begin to feel dizzy, let me know right away..” whispers Prime in Megatron's right audio.

 

The climb is long and grueling and about half way up…

 

“Left servo, 2 meters up, 2 microns left.” Once the hand hold is established, Prime asks, “How are you holding up?”

With a subtle shiver Megatron says, “Could you shift to the right just a little.” 

“Of course.” Optimus shifts as best he can and settles in again against Megatron’s back. 

“Is that better?” 

Megatron locks himself in place and brings his helm flush to the cliff face, his EM field is a riot of emotions, from aggravation to slight sexual tension.

“You have no idea, do you.?” whispers Megatron.

Trying to ignore Megaton’s emotional EM field, by keeping his own tightly reigned in, Prime asks, “I am beginning to.” With an audible voice reset, Prime asks, “Are you alright? Your optics still offline?”

“Yes, Prime. I am and they are..It’s you, frag it, right there, so close…” With a shake of his helm, which causes him to flinch, “Never mind, where to next?” Megatron asks in an aggravated tone. 

Prime now shifts his other servo to Megatron’s helm to get a better look at his wound again, thinking that perhaps it had started to bleed again and gently rubs his servo over Megatron’s helm. 

Not able to pull away due to lack of space and if he is truthful with himself not really wanting to, Megatron pushes his helm into Prime’s servo and lets out a low contented rumble, which causes Optimus to secretly smile while resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Your wound lo-“ After a few vocal clicks and one large reset, Prime continues, “Um, your wound looks, fine. Well, as best it's going to get for now, as you know, you will need -“ 

“Prime you are rambling.” whispers Megatron, with his helm still being gently rubbed by Prime. 

“I-I know. ” starts Prime, “Is it wrong? I mean, I shouldn’t, you have a processor injury for Primus’s sake,.” With an ex-vent, “I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are Prime. However, I cannot find it in myself to be sorry at all..” Prime lowers his servo and rests his chin again on Megatron’s shoulder closest to his neck when Megatron asks in a strained whisper, “Where to next…” 

 

After another 2 earth hours of climbing sees them finally to the top, where Prime carefully climbs up and over Megatron, gains his pedes, turns around and assists Megatron onto the ledge. By now Megatron is visibly shaking, his head wound is seeping and he is relying heavily on Optimus to reach the inside of the ledge to sit down. 

Optimus kneels next to Megatron as he gently moves his helm to see to his wound. 

“Primus, it is bleeding again.” Pulling some mesh pads out of his subspace he dabs at the wound trying to stem the flow. “We need to get you out of here, now.” he says as he lets Megatron reclines his helm against the wall. 

Megatron is rapidly in/ex-venting and a quiet moan escapes.  
“Mmmhm Orion?” slurs Megatron, “What the frag did we do last night.” He rolls his helm to Optimus and reaches out to grasp his servo, which he then brings to his faceplate and gently rubs against. “No more high grade, ever, agreed?” With a soft smile, though his optics remain dark, “Why are you so far away?” Megatron asks as he pulls a stunned Optimus, by the servos, onto his lap and begins to nibble his neck cables. “By the Allspark you smell like home.” Megatron says as he continues his exploration of Optimus’s neck cables, moving on to his faceplate, which he punctuates with light kisses along the way. 

“Megatron, please, s-stop. I’m not Orion, well sort of - but, not.” With a huff, “Primus I’m rambling again.” 

At this Megatron, pauses in his exploration of Optimus’ faceplate and partially onlines his optics, which causes him to flinch and immediately offline them again.

“Forgive me, My Prime.” he says as he drops his servo and with a sad in-vent, though not moving Prime away says, “Did you by chance get a signal out?” 

Clearing his vocalizer and removing himself from Megatron’s lap Prime eventually says, “Yes, my team is hiking in as we speak, as they could not get a ground bridge lock onto our exact location."

“Excellent.” Megatron says, but sounds anything but pleased.

“Were you able to contact Soundwave?” inquires Prime.

“No, my comm must have been damaged during the cave in, I just have static.” 

Optimus is now staring at Megatron and he can clearly see the pain written across his faceplates, though Megatron never says a word.

“Megatron?” 

“Hmm?” Megatron answers and tilts his helm towards Optimus.

“Do you think, um, do you think you could ever see me as well… me, and not the one that stole your Orion?” Optimus whispers.

“I can't see anything right now Prime.” Megatron snarks.

“Primus, please don’t make bear my spark again.” 

With an aggravated ex-vent, “I see you all to clearly Optimus Prime, I always have.” Megatron says as he moves his servo to grasp Optimus' servo.

Megatron's servo is quickly removed however, when voices are heard approaching their location. 

“Prime should be right here.” says a ticked off Arcee.

“Do you think Megatr-?” whispers Bulkhead.

“My friends, out here.” Prime says as he gets to his pedis and walks to peak his head around the corner. 

“Thank Primus!” yells Ratchet as he swiftly approaches Prime, whipping out his medical reader. 

The yell from Ratchet forces a pained hiss from Megatron, who has remained seated right where Prime left him. 

“Is that?” gasps Ratchet as he looks around Optimus to Megatron. 

“Yes..Come, he appears to be getting worse.” whispers Prime.

Prime kneels down one one side of Megatron and Ratchet on the other. Though his optics are offline, Megatron knows Primes EM field and reaches out a servo his way. Prime doesn't even hesitate to take his servo and give it a gentle reassuring squeeze. 

“Easy Megatron. Let Ratchet take a look at you.” says Optimus.

“I need him to roll away from me so I can have a better look at the back of his helm.” says Ratchet.

Slowly rolling over towards Prime Megatron whispers, “Please, Optimus, make him stop yelling.” After some poking and prodding about Megatron’s helm that are accompanied with sharp painful hisses, Megatron is slowly lowered onto his back again. 

Whispering now Ratchet says, “He has extensive damage to his back processor, which will affect some memory, motion control, but he also has some damage to the front and side, which indicates that the hit to his helm was significant enough that it has had rippling effects on all of his processors. Unfortunately, none of these repairs are something I can even begin to address here.” Looking at Optimus across Megatron, “What do you want to do?” 

“I say we leave him for the Cons, maybe Starscream will finish him off for us.” snarks Arcee.

“Please lower your voice Arcee,” Whispers Prime. 

“Seriously, Prime?” Acre yells, which causes Megatron to visibly flinch and moan.

“Enough.” echoes Prime with finality. “I owe him my very life. I would not have survived the cave in without his timely assistance.” Prime continues in his no nonsense voice, “We will bring him back to our base and treat him. We will decide from there what to do, but I will not leave him here in this condition, is that understood?” 

Team Prime looks at one another and nods of agreement go around. 

“Do I get a say in this?” asks Megatron in a gravelly voice.

“No.” says Prime, “You don’t.” Unable to resist, Megatron lets a small smile appear on his faceplate. “Bossy Prime.” he says.

Arcee and Bulkhead share a confused look at the complete lack of argument from Megatron. 

“Ratchet take his other servo and lets get him up.” says Prime.

“I'll get behind him, Boss Bot and help lift.” says Bulkhead.

“Megatron, Bulkhead is going to be behind you, please keep those battle protocols offline.” 

“Understood.” whispers Megatron.

Together they carefully lift a shaking Megatron into a standing position, but it immediately becomes clear that he is unable to support himself as he again tilts to the left towards Prime. 

“I got you.” says Prime as he lifts Megatron’s arm over his helm to rest on his shoulder. 

“Ratchet, you go ahead, I’ll take his other arm.” Says Bulkhead coming around from behind Megatron’s left. 

Once settled in-between, they all start the slow, quiet process of shuffling around the corner to the awaiting ground bridge. A barely audible moan, and sharp in-vent escapes Megatron as they round the corner.

“Hang in there, Megatron, we are almost there.” whispers Prime as a glowing green ground bridge gets larger in front of them. 

As they are about to enter the ground bridge, Megatron begins to stumble more, as his HUD is continuously scrolling, “Forced Stasis Lock Imminent.” He knows his time is limited until complete shutdown, so he shuffles to a stop just before the ground bridge and looks Optimus Prime's way, grips his servo tightly and says, “My Prime, remember what I said, Never Again.” And those are Megatron’s final words as he slips into complete stasis lock and slumps into the waiting arms of Optimus Prime.


	2. Life is but a dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck...

“Welcome, Megatron..” rumbles through the ground causing Megatron to spin around, fusion cannon instantly humming and coming to bear onto...nothing? 

His processor spins with confusion. His last memories were of approaching the Autobot ground bridge… Was there a malfunction with the bridge? Fragging shoddy Autobot workmanship! Did he not survive the cave in? Was this the Well?

“No, you are not one with the Well, Megatron. I will be honest and admit I am unsure if that is even a possibility for you anymore.” 

With that Megatron spins around, all battle protocols fully online and humming with intent as the voice finally comes into being. Standing at least a head taller than Megatron with bright white optics, sharp angles of armor shinning a blinding silver, surrounded by a blue glow.

“Unicron..” snarles Megatron, crouching into a battle stance, while holding up his servo to try to block the glare. “I thought we locked you back into this mud ball of a planet.” 

“No, fear not, The Prime has safely locked my brother away, for now.” 

“Primus!” Megatron snarls and narrows his optics.

“Yes, so you do know me?…I had wondered if you would ever truly acknowledge me.”

“I acknowledge that you are a meddling God, that I have never, nor will ever, follow.” 

“Why so much anger, my child?” 

“I will not even dignify that with a response.” seethes Megatron as he turns his back figuratively and physically on Primus.

With disappointment clearly written on his face Primus continues, “I see the vestiges of Unicron remain, coiled tightly around your spark.” 

However, the disappointment is wasted on Megatron who is still not looking at Primus, “What is the saying the fleshlings have, ah yes…” now turning back to Primus, “Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven.” 

This makes Primus pause and shutter his optics for a moment. 

“Ah, you are referring to Optimus Prime, a servant of mine.” 

“No, I am referring to Optimus Prime a slave of yours.” glares Megatron. 

“I assure you, Optimus has free will an-“

“Spare me your lies…” Megatron snarls with a wave of his servo, ”Free will is evidently subjective to you. Tell me, what did Orion’s free will mean to you?" Not waiting for a reply, and with a deep ex-vent, "Ironic really, You stole my Orion, crushed his free will to forego a war based on the lack of free will." Meeting Primus' optics with a sly smile, "Little did you know, that through that one act, you destroyed any chance of a peaceful outcome.” Advancing on Primus himself, “Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, EXCEPT if your name is Orion Pax. How convenient…” Megatron finishes while moving away from Primus. 

“I will not explain myself to you.” Primus states evenly. 

Rearing back on his pedes, “Of course not, why should you, I am after all a former slave and not even worthy of your contempt.” 

With a bit of rising anger, “I created Optimus Prime to fulfill Orion Pax’s purpose of eliminating an unfair system created by my former Primes. He was to be the answer you sought.” 

“How typical of the 'elite.'” Slowly backing up with optics ablaze in fury, “You haphazardly destroyed the one being in this or any other universe that could have truly stopped me. How short-sighted of one claiming to be Omnipotent.” 

Blazing optics of red and white stare through and into one another for a few beats…

Shuttering his optics, Primus begins again, “If what you say is true, then if Orion was to again emerge you would end this war that has destroyed your home.” 

Shaking his helm, “It was not the War that destroyed my home." Glaring at Primus, "My HOME, my one true HOME was destroyed the instant you brought Optimus Prime into being." With an angry slash of his servo, "Cybertron can burn, it will never be my Home again.” 

With a small smile, “Dare I say, might that sentiment change if Orion was returned to you?” questions Primus as he slowly begins to circle Megatron. 

“Orion would not have to be returned to me, just himself, permanently, and I would cease this War instantly." with a dark chuckle, "However, what fate would you meet out to Optimus? Or is he so beneath you that you fail to see that he now has hopes, dreams and free will of his own, much like Orion did. Shall you crush those as well?” 

Primus pauses in his circling, directly in front of Megatron…

“Would you cease this struggle, return to Cybertron and rebuild, if I were to merge Orion Pax with Optimus Prime?”

“How can you merge two separate beings into one, without losing the best of both?” asks Megatron is contempt. “You would have to be a Go-“ Halting that thought process as quickly as it began, as the implications are too far-reaching to contemplate, he scoffs in disbelief, “If you could seamlessly merge the two, without harming either, I would gladly kneel at their feet in surrender.” 

With a smirk worthy of his brother, Primus stills, bends down and looks deeply into Megatron’s optics and whispers, “Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till all are one...


	3. Dawning Peace

“I’m telling you he just collapsed!” an upset Bulkhead could be heard next to the med-bay of Megatron in the Autobot Base. Having heard this, Megatron decides to halt the onlining of his optics and just listen. 

“One minute he was giving us our assignments and the next he was out.” continues Bulkhead. 

“Alright, easy Bulk.” whispers Arcee.

Megatron could hear the clicking and whirring of an energon drip getting started as he was all too familiar with the sound having spent more time than he would have liked in a med-bay.  
Now he was curious… Who could be lying in the berth next to him? Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were all accounted for according to his audio receptors. That just left….? Prime? The Scout? That thought no sooner crossed his processor then he hears the distorted beeps of the Scout. Well, that only leaves?…  
‘Prime.’ His sluggish processor decides. With that startling realization the multiple scenarios that would have had to happen to actually land the Prime in the Med-bay next to him whirl through his aching processor, ‘Starscream?’ he wonders. He barely stops a snort of disbelief from escaping at that thought. However, his processor keeps spinning and begins to send flashes of his most recent recharge flux. The images and conversation flash past, leaving negative imprints on the back of his optics causing him to struggle to control his venting and forced to override multiple warnings pinging across his HUD. As hard it is to believe and impossible to truly grasp, the entire conversation with Primus continues to replay with a pounding thrum through his processor, until he is left with nothing but pain, and the echoing words of Primus himself whispering, “Done.”

At this Megatron invents sharply and tries to lurch into a sitting position, optics online in conjunction with the rest of his battle protocols. However, he quickly realizes that he is securely held down via large titanium straps and chains to the med berth. It is the sound of the chains and rattle of the berth that cause Ratchet to glance over. 

“Ep, ep, ep, not happening, I can’t deal with you now too…” and turns to push a few buttons at the head of Megatron’s med bay berth, leaving a clear view of the patient on the berth next to him. Sure enough, it is indeed Optimus Prime.

“No!” gasps Megatron, “No!!” he continues to yell while thrashing to escape the bonds holding him securely to the Med berth. However, the switch has already been struck by Ratchet and the forced stasis lock begins to take hold, and as he slips into stasis he looks over at Prime, and gives a shaky ex-vent and whispers, “Primus no.” 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Solar Cycle Later/Prime’s Hab Suite

As Megatron begins to slowly online he hears Ratchet and Prime talking next to his berth.

“The damage to his processor was extensive, but he should make a full recovery, though he may have some residual dizziness and a slight helm ache.” 

“Thank you old friend, I know this wasn’t easy for you.” 

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to at least put the restraints back on?” asks Ratchet.

Prime ex-vents heavily, “No, I do not believe that will be necessary.”

“We are talking about Megatron; aren’t we?” With that said and a deep ex-vent, Ratchet turns to leave. “Let me know if you need anything and please, be careful Optimus.”

As the hab suite door slides shut Megatron’s optics come online glowing a bright red in the darkened room. 

“Welcome back Megatron.” says Prime. “How are you feeling?” 

A quiet ex-vent is heard as Megatron looks up towards the voice of Optimus Prime, but instead stares up into the azure optics of Orion Pax. Causing Megatron to in-vent sharply, sit up quickly and scramble back to the head of the berth and hit with a resounding ‘clang.’ 

“Easy Megatron.” Prime says as he slowly climbs up onto the berth, carefully inching his way up to Megatron. 

Megatron, is quietly in-venting sharply, and his optics are as wide as they can go as he tries to align the Prime he knows, with the Orion he knew, into the mech now before him. 

“Primus.” Not a question, but an accusation Megatron whispers with a frown, as Optimus continues his climb up a now partially prone Megatron. 

“Nope, try again.” smiles Optimus, as he finally comes face to face with Megatron. “Though I did hear that the two of you had a most interesting conversation recently.” 

If possible Megatron's optics widen even further.  
“Ho-How is this possible?” ask Megatron as he haltingly lifts a servo to the face of Optimus, gently running a sharp claw under the bright blue optics of Orion. “Am I truly online?” he questions in disbelief.

Chuckling quietly, “Yes you are, and I believe you know how and most importantly, why this is possible.” says Optimus as he gets comfortable on Megatron's thighs. Megatron barely registers Primes location as he struggles to come to terms with this new reality. “Only you would yell at Primus himself on my behalf.” huffs Optimus.

Prime lifts his own servo up to cup the side of Megatron's helm, causing Megatron to flinch slightly away from the servo, “Sorry, habit.” rumbles Megatron, but Prime continues again, a bit slower this time and retract his battle mask in understanding. Megatron’s EM field flaring wildly but not really caring, he reaches up and holds Primes servo against his helm, leaning into the touch, and with a full body shudder Megatron whispers, “I’ve missed you…”

“And I you Megatronus.” Prime whispers as he leans in and slowly, haltingly, joins his lips to Megatron’s. 

Ever the hedonist at heart Optimus’ doesn’t waste a moment and opens his interface port releasing his cable and eagerly tries to sync with Megatron. However, Prime is met with a closed port and looks up and gently taps Megatron's port. “Open,” he says with a smile.

“Primus help m-” Megatron says after a few vocal resets, and then he too opens his port and shares his cable while allowing Prime’s cable to find its home. 

Not one to miss an opportunity Prime takes advantage of Megatron's open mouth and gives him a spark searing kiss and starts a low pulse through the connected cabling, causing Megatron to start and moan into Primes mouth, which Primes swallows with abandon and allows the firewalls protecting all that he is as Optimus Prime and Orion Pax to fall. Megatron is again caught off guard and breaks the lingering kiss to let his helm fall back and hit the head of the berth with a solid ‘clink’. 

‘Millions of vorns of war and you will kill me with a thought.’ thinks Megatron across the connection to Optimus, who then adds to the charge now building between the two. 

‘I hope not, as I’m just getting started.’ responds Prime as he sends back an even greater charge that lights up the air around the two. Leaning his helm down to Megatron, Prime rubs his helm against him and whispers into his audial, “It’s me Megatronus and you are safe. It’s time to let go.” and with a deep shiver, Megatron stills and drops all of his shields and fully lets another in to see all of his hopes, dreams, desires, and fears. Optimus’ optics glitter as he sits back and slowly reaches up to grasp Megatron's helm and gently pull it down to meet his optics.

“Hello there my handsome mech, welcome Home.” Prime purrs. 

Megatron’s optics widen then glitter in understanding and acceptance, but lower at the overwhelming feelings being broadcast by Optimus, causing him to shift in discomfort. 

‘Oh no you don’t, Megatron.’ Tilting his chin back up, ‘You do not think you are escaping me any time soon do you?’ thinks Prime as he looks into the optics of Megatron. 

Megatron, smiles crookedly, and looks into the optics of his best friend, former nemesis and lover and whispers, “Never again my Prime, never again.” Causing a low pulse to ripple and echo from the sparks of two now made one. 

 ~~~~~

Cycles Later

Megatron onlines with a start and a whirl of weapons systems quickly powering up, causing his berth mate to stir lazily at his side. 

While absently patting his chest, “Easy Megatronus, it's just a bad dream, go back to recharge.” slurs Optimus as he snuggles in closer to Megatron's chest. 

However, Megatron's optics continue to dart around the room, as he tries to grasp where he is and how he got there. As Prime snuggles back in, Megatron looks down and with a stifled groan thinks. ‘Primus, what have you done.’ but continues to lay there in utter disbelief as to the sudden change his life has taken and slowly, consciously, powers down his weapons systems. However, he is not having much success with his EM field as it continues to flare in disbelief whenever he glances down to Optimus laying on his chest.

“By the Allspark Megatron, I can feel your concern from here.” says Prime a few minutes later as he pushes himself up, using Megatron for leverage. “Are you all right?” he continues as he gets up off the berth and heads over to the Energon dispenser. “Can I get you anything?” 

Not quite ready to face this new reality yet, Megatron shutters his optics and rubs his helm. 

“Megatron.” Prime says, startling him, causing him to lower his servo and sit up, swinging his legs over the side. “I lost you for a microsecond there,” Prime says as he walks back over to Megatron with a cube of energon. 

Megatron grasps it carefully and slowly begins to drink, lost in thought. “Remind me to bridge down some cubes for you later,” Megatron says absentmindedly. 

Primes optics widen at the unexpected offer, but says, “Okay. But I think we should talk about what has happened, Megatron.” 

Looking Prime in the optics with his cube halfway to his mouth Megatron asks, “Do we have to?” 

With a bit of a chuckle. “Yes, we have to.” Prime says as he walks over to sit next to Megatron on the berth. 

Without letting himself think too deeply about it, Megatron moves closer to Prime, allowing their EM fields and shoulders to brush up against one another. “You start, words are for once, failing me.” confides Megatron. 

With a nod, Prime begins, “It is as I said last night. Primus spoke to me regarding your rather interesting conversation with him.” With a pause and side glance, “Did you really refer to me as your Home?” asks Optimus. 

At that Megatron, cannot sit still any longer and practically jumps to his pedes to begin pacing the suite. “Meddling God,” mumbles Megatron, but suddenly comes to a jarring halt, and swiftly strides across the room to stand directly in front of Optimus. “I should be asking you! Are you all right?!” With a hesitant caress to Prime’s helm, “If Primus is to be believed, he said he was going to merge Orion Pax with you, Optimus Prime.” 

“Based on last night, you should know that to be true.” states Optimus.

“If you heard my conversation with Primus, you should know that it was never my intention to take away your choice Optimus.” With a deep ex-vent, “That is what started our war!” narrowing his optics, “Our lack of choice, I never wanted that for anyone. Least of all you!” finishes Megatron while moving his servo around to trace Prime’s sensitive audio antenna, “So, I ask you… Did Primus give you a choice?” 

Leaning into the caress, and with an indulgent smile, “Yes, Megatron, I had a choice.” 

With a deep ex-vent, “And are you happy with that choice Optimus Prime?” 

Looking steadily and deeply into Megatron's optics Optimus Prime stands and answers, “Yes, I am.”

Megatron searches the bright azure optics of Optimus Prime for confirmation of that answer and living up to his name, Orion Pax, after vorns of war, heralds in a dawning peace.

With a shuddering ex-vent, Megatron nods, and slowly lowers himself to one knee before Optimus Prime, bows his helm and says, “Then I, Megatron of Tarn, leader of the Decepticons, hereby surrender myself into your care.”


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surrender...

Soundtrack for this Chapter 

"You're Mine" by Disturbed 

Optimus Prime could not fully grasp the fact that Megatron was kneeling before him in surrender. All at once it felt like his greatest victory and most searing defeat. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, he too joined Megatron on his knees.

“Megatron, no.” said Optimus quietly to the top of Megatron’s helm, as he gently rubbed a servo down the top of his helm. 

Still gazing at the floor, “I cannot fight you,” said a very solemn and resigned Megatron. “I will not fight you.”

Optimus placed a gentle servo under Megatron’s chin, lifting his helm up. “Megatron, look at me.”

Allowing Optimus to lift his chin, he gazed into the bright blue optics of Optimus and with a tilt of his helm said, “Before, I could fool myself into thinking that Orion was gone. That no part of him remained in Optimus Prime. I could rationalize my actions by believing that the Council had indeed destroyed my Orion. But I see you…now,” he said with a sigh, “the very thought of raising a servo against you-, I cannot,” whispered Megatron. “This war is over, My Prime.” 

Meeting the resigned optics of his once greatest enemy, Optimus stated very quietly, “I accept your surrender Megatron.” No longer able to meet the piercing gaze of Optimus, Megatron jerked his helm away from Prime’s servo and lowered his optics. 

However, Optimus grasped Megatron’s chin firmly again and forced his helm up till he had Megatron’s attention. “You will not escape that easily, Megatron.” said Optimus as his battle mask slid into place, causing Megatron to tense and the sound of Megatron’s battle protocols initiating echoed throughout the room. 

But with a deep exhale Megatron forced the multiple protocols to time out and power down, and all that could be heard were Megatron’s, deep in vents and ex vents. “I never thought I would, Prime.” 

“I will accept your surrender AND your spark,” said Optimus which caused Megatron’s optics to widen in astonishment and a small shudder to spread through him. 

Though Orion and Megatron shared a fiery history both in and out of the berth it never included the sharing of sparks. It was the one thing, and some would say, the only thing Megatronus ever denied Orion. As his time as a Miner did not create an atmosphere conducive to spark sharing, let alone bonding. The Gladiator Pits were no better, as to expose your spark to a fellow combatant was to expose it to a potential enemy. To Megatron the spark was not something to be shared lightly and to actually bond with another, to open yourself up in that way went against every circuit in his system. However, most importantly his recent use of Dark Energon had infected and corrupted his very spark. The taint could not even be purged by Primus himself. Though Unicron currently slumbered, the shard that Megatron had infected his own spark with was still an easy path, that if awoken, Unicron could use again. It was a risk Megatron was unwilling to expose Optimus to. 

Jumping up and quickly pacing away from the still kneeling Prime, “NO!” roared Megatron. 

Believing Megatron’s concern stemmed from his sharing of his spark on an emotional level, Prime slowly rose, “Your spark will be safe with me Megatron. I remember that you never wanted to share your spark with me before the war. I understand that you have… That both of us have done things since the war began that we do no-“ 

“No, Optimus,” said Megatron as his shaking servos rubbed his helm in stress as he paced the small confines of Prime’s Hab Suite. “You misunderstand…” with a deep sigh, “I would give you anything…Anything that you asked of me if it was within my power to do so,” finished Megatron as he walked up to Optimus, looking him in the optics. “Please do not ask that of me, anything but my spark.” 

Seeing Megatron clearly distressed, Prime grabbed Megatron’s servo and brought it to his chassis, right over his spark chamber. “Help me to understand,” said Prime quietly. 

Trying to pull his servo away from Prime, but finding it held firmly, Megatron was forced to look into Prime’s optics. Shinning there was all of the hope, belief and strength that had brought the Terror of Kaon to his knees before a shy librarian. Thinking of the unforgivable devastation that he had wrought over Cybertron and to this very mech before him it was more than Megatron could handle. As standing before him was everything that he had ever wanted and dreamed of, and it was to be forever just out of his reach. With a spark felt groan of misery and with a shuddering sigh the fight went out of Megatron as he collapsed slowly to the floor. 

Truly concerned, Prime followed him down, never releasing Megatron’s servo, “You are scaring me Megatronus.” whispered Prime. 

“Please forgive me,” whispered Megatron as lowered his helm to Primes chassis directly over his spark, “forgive me.” With a tired ex vent, “Please,” looking up slowly to Prime’s optics. “I am afraid…No I am terrified that if I share my spark with you I will be opening you up to the darkness that lives within me.” 

“You speak of the Dark Energon of Unicron, yes?” asked Prime. 

“He slumbers, but I still feel him,” said Megatron, then in resignation. “He waits.” 

Feeling the slight tremors working their way through Megatron, “Primus,” whispered Optimus, as he slowly began to realize that Megatron was not truly free of Unicron’s influence and might never truly be free again. 

“That my Prime, is my burden to bear, not yours.” Megatron said with conviction and a slight tilt of his helm. “Ask anything else of me and it is yours.” 

“No…NO!. Unicron will not come between us, it is you I want. Still, now, then, forever, Megatron.” said Prime. 

With a growl of frustration, “You were always the most stubborn of mechs!” growled Megatron. 

“It is what made him one of the greatest Primes ever created and a match for you in every way, Megatron.” said Primus as he emerged from the wall with multiple sharp zig-zag, blue static pulses of electricity. One pulse headed straight for Megatron, wrapping around his pede and spiraling quickly up and around his frame and disappearing into his chassis, right over his spark chamber. 

Megatron groaned in pain, clutched his spark chamber with one servo while the other supported his weakening frame up off the floor as his fans spun wildly. 

“Primus!” yelled Optimus as he quickly moved to support Megatron. “Enough,” he demanded of the god.

“Easy Megatron,” Prime said while glaring at Primus, and supporting most of Megatron’s frame as he shuddered and shook from the powerful shock. 

“Primus, so good to see you again,” snarled Megatron as he slowly sat up from his slouched position. “To what do we owe this honor?” 

“Did you not surrender to my Prime,” asked Primus with glowing anger. 

Looking away from Primus to glance at Optimus, “Yes, I did as I said I was a going to,” said Megatron with a hiss. 

“And what did he ask of you in return for your surrender?” growled Primus as he walked up to Megatron, who was slowly trying to gain his pedes with the help of Optimus. 

Narrowing his optics at Primus, Megatron quietly admitted, “My spark.” 

“And you refused him, child of the Unmaker?” whispered Primus. “Why?” 

“Why? It is because I am a creation of the Unmaker. I will not risk the life of my Prime ever. Especially when he has just returned to me,” growled Megatron as he grasped Prime’s servo to pull him safely behind his frame, away from Primus. “Make no mistake Primus, he is MINE,” growled Megatron. “Spark merge or not.” 

Optics darting between Megatron and Optimus, “You would try to protect him from me?” growled Primus directly in the face of Megatron. 

“I would protect him from anyone or anything…Including myself,” said Megatron as he looked away from the glowing optics of Primus. “Which is why I refused him my spark,” looking back at Primus, “you more than anyone, can tell it’s tainted status.” 

“There is hope for you yet Megatron,” said Primus as he rose to his full height and backed away from Megatron with a smile.

“You toy with us still,” growled Megatron. 

“I had to be sure, as you are the only spark I ever created that I can no longer feel,” said Primus with sadness reflected in his eyes. “You, Megatron are my Prime’s other half. In every way,” finished Primus as he again approached Megatron. “He will need you in the coming vorns, more than you know,” with that cryptic statement, Primus nodded quietly and looked to Prime still behind Megatron, “You will be kept safe when you merge sparks with Megatron. That I can promise you,” and looking deeply into Megatron’s optics, “everything happens for a reason Megatron, you're suffering under my brother was not for naught. That hard earned knowledge will serve you well going forward.” With a small huff, and a narrowing of his optics, “Merge with your Prime, enjoy the moment, merge your forces, as you have much to do before…” Primus stopped abruptly and looked at Megatron and Prime with a haunted look, and slowly turned around, heading to the wall he had entered through. Pausing, inches away from the wall, crackling blue energy pulses throughout the room, “Till all are one, my children.” Primus whispered as he disappeared through the wall with an arc and snap of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...The Merge


	5. I Claim you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark Mate

With the exit of Primus the silence in Prime’s small Hab Suite was deafening. Prime immediately looked to Megatron, watching for his reaction to what Primus had said. 

Megatron slowly looked around the room, a bit shellshocked, rubbing over his spark chamber and then looked over at Prime. With the declaration from Primus that Optimus would be safe from his Unicron tainted spark during the forging of a true Bond, there was nothing standing in the way of initiating said bond. 

“Oh frag,” was whispered quietly by Megatron as Prime turned and started to walk his way. Seeing the determined look in Prime’s optics Megatron took a quick step back, bumped into and abruptly sat down onto the berth. 

“You retreating?” joked Optimus with a shy smile, very reminiscent of Orion. “I thought you were made of sterner stuff.” 

With a narrowing of his optics and rising both to the challenge and from the berth, “Oh no, Optimus Prime,” said Megatron as he stepped towards Optimus, “I have waited an eternity for this.” 

Megatron roughly grabbed Optimus by the back of his helm and crushed his derma to his. The kiss was a fight for dominance between one time great rivals. The kiss was biting and reflected an eternity of pain, anger and loneliness on Megatron’s part, but it was with a gentle exvent, that Optimus broke the kiss, and clicked his helm against Megatron’s, met the swirling red optics, laced with purple, of the silver mech that exvented heavily before him. Without a word, Optimus, moved in and met his derma with Megatron’s again, gently nipping at his derma, all while he maintained optic contact, willing the swirling purple glow to recede. 

“Come back to me Megatronus,” whispered Prime as he rubbed his helm against Megatron’s. With one last deep exvent, Megatron stilled, as the two waited for the purple to slowly leave Megatron’s optics. As the last glow of purple receded, Prime smiled gently, “Hello, my soon to be mate.” he said as he began to guide Megatron back to the berth. 

Knowing that he had, again, been defeated by the warm blue optics of Orion, Megatron allowed himself to be lead, backwards, towards the berth. 

“So much anger, still,” said Prime as he gently ran a servo up, over and down Megatron’s helm, causing him to give a full body shudder. “It is time my old nemesis to stop fighting, I am here... You are safe.” he said as he grasped Megatron’s helm, and pulled him in close, “and you are mine.” As the words left his derma, Prime could see the last of the fight leave Megatron’s frame. Taking that as acceptance, Optimus gently pushed Megatron back onto the birth, and as he followed him down, the bright blue glow of his spark began to peak out from his parted chest plates.

With a couple of deep exvents, Megatron met the optics of Optimus and with a sad smile, “yes, my Prime, yours,” he whispered as his own chest plates began to part revealing his swirling crimson spark, striated with purple. 

As the two swirling sparks began to meet, the crimson spark of Megatron’s, reached out with tendrils of spark light to try to encompass the other. However, the bright blue spark of a Prime, merged with the incandescent light of the Matrix, beat faster and brighter, sending out its own tendrils of pure power that gradually enveloped the other and with a soft exvent, Prime lowered himself fully onto Megatron. As the two sparks merged into one, a low *thump* of power rippled out from the two. 

The world around them faded away as Megatron and Optimus met on the spark plane. They began to coalesce and appear in frames not seen for millions of years. Megatron glowed with a silver light, scuffs and scars from the gladiator pits were gone, war upgrades gone as well, most notably his fusion cannon. He appeared fresh and clean as if recently forged. Prime appeared as if he had never received the Matrix, his frame smaller, softer, his battle scars gone as well, bright blue optics glowed with inner peace. A peace that he had rarely felt during the war and a small, shy smile graced his dermas as he looked up at the silver mech and love of his life. 

To look at the other during a spark bond, was to be laid bare. All defensive layers that each used to keep out others and the harsh world at bay was stripped away. 

“You are beautiful, my spark.” smiled Prime as he stepped up to Megatron, placing his servo on the glowing silver mechs chest plate. Rubbing a servo over his bare chassis where his Decepticon insignia normally resided.

Moving closer, till their chassis touched Megatron gently laid his helm down upon his much smaller mates shoulder, drew a deep invent, and let it out with a shuddering sigh, whispered, “Home.” 

Silence settled over the pair, as they each soaked in the other. But theirs was never to be a peaceful relationship and a whisper of movement had Optimus blinking his optics as he looked off to his left. Though Megatron showed no reaction to having felt or heard the movement. This scene was for Prime’s optics only, and his optics were now glued to the scenes beginning to play in startling three dimensional brightness next to him. 

The graphic images began with flickering red optics surrounded by pitch black, they peered out from the darkness, searing into Optimus with a sparkling's innocence. Prime caught himself smiling back, but his smile quickly faded as the optics widened in alarm and then narrowed with a smoldering, yet banked fury. Prime found he could not look away from the growing anger that radiated from the red optics. 

A quick, reflexive, optic blink from Prime revealed Megatron in a self made cave, only large enough for him to kneel in. He was sharing his small space with another, and the other did not look well, but rather old, worn and tired. Megatron assisted him in drinking a small sludge filled energon cube. “You’ve got to refuel, my friend.” echoed around Prime. After the other had refuel, Megatron carefully shuffled back to his corner, where he gathered a well worn and cracked data pad to his chest. “Read to me, D” whispered the other with a wet cough. As ‘D’ or Megatron began to read, in a halting cadence, Prime remembered that Megatron had not been brought online able to read, or write, for that matter. Like most everything in Megatron’s life he had had to fight for what he truly wanted. 

Looking away he hugged his Megatron closer and peered out to his right. Prime's optics widened and then shuttered in response to the gory scene that was before him. But with a deep exvent Prime opened his optics just in time to see those once gentle, innocent optics, harden as Megatronus made his first kill in the Gladiatorial Arena. The defeated mech, slumped to the ground at Megatronus’ feet as Megatronus lifted his servo above his helm, clutching the others spark and crushing it brutally. As small spark shards sparkled and fell around him, Megatronus looked up and around into the stands and shouted, “I still function!” The echoing cries of “Megatronus” faded away with the horrifying image, only to be replace with Megatronus slamming a door to a dilapidated wash rack below the Arena. The cries of the crowd above, still reverberated through the room, still chanting his name. Though they were quickly drowned out by the splatter of solvent pouring from the wall in a steady shower. Megatronus placed his helm under the spray, washing off the dried energon of his victim. Turning around, with his back to the wall, and with a small barely heard sob, Megatronus slowly began to slump and slide down. He halting lifted and slowly turned his servos before his optics, as if seeing them for the first time. The shaking stopped only when Megatronus clenched his servos into tight fists. Those same servos caught him when he fell and rolled to his side purging whatever meager energon was still in his system. Prime watched in horror as Megatronus quietly laid there on his side. “Why?” whispered Megatronus, and then looked directly into Prime’s optics “do I still function…” 

With a sharp invent, Prime turned his helm to face his Megatron and gently gave his chassis a soft kiss, “I wish I could have been there for you.” Though the words had no sooner left his derma than the scene faded and changed to a location near and dear to Orion’s spark. It was strange seeing himself at a terminal, working, at the Archives. He chuckled to himself as to how oblivious he was to all of the mechs around him, especially as a clearly hesitant Megatronus attempt to approach him. It was strange watching their first meeting from the outside. From his unique perspective, and his hard earned knowledge of Megatron’s ‘tells’ he could now clearly see him shifting from pede to pede, in his nervousness. Megatronus servos were tightly, too tightly, clasp behind his back, and as he watched, a rare small smile appeared on Megatronus’ face. One that actually lit up his optics. Prime could not resist smiling back. “Thank you, Orion, I’m sure my Mas-“ could be heard from Megatronus, but after a careful vocal reset, “I’m sure my friend will appreciate the information. It will be ready in a few cycles you say?” Prime did not remember the vocal slip, as he had been too mesmerized by the towering war frame to make note of it at the time. He could see his former self turn back to the terminal, nodding, as Megatronus himself turned to leave. However, the scene did not end there…It continued to follow Megatronus out of the Archives and to a small waiting mech. “Did you retrieve the information as I requested, my pet?” asked the small Towers mech. Handing a small data disk over Megatronus responded with helm bowed, “No, master, the Arch-“ Megatronus was not allowed to finish his sentence before he was interrupted. “I sent you in for one thing! And you failed me!” and moving up closer to Megatronus, invading his space, causing Megatronus to turn his helm down and to the side in submission, as he was told, “This night cycle, you WILL await me at the foot of my berth…on your knees.” The Towers Mech, quickly turned to walk away, he grumbled over his shoulder to Megatronus, “I am displeased with you, pet!” he finished sharply. And with a last look over his shoulder at the Archives Megatronus fell in step behind his master. 

“Primus,” whispered Optimus, “I never even suspected…How could I be so blind?!” As a small tear of energon escaped his optic, Prime looked away, burying his helm in his Megatron and cried quietly, while giving small wet kisses to Megatron’s chassis. “I’m sorry my spark.” Prime kept his helm buried in his Megatron as he had begun to fear looking out at the evolving life that was his spark mate. 

However, never one to shy away from what needed to be done, Prime gave one last kiss to his beloved and looked around once more. He regretted it immediately… He hastily closed his optics to the scene before him. But with a deep invent, and shuddering exvent, he opened his optics again to see the cathedral seating atrium of the Senate Council chambers. As he looked closer he could see both himself as Orion Pax and Megatronus addressing the Senate. The initial words had been lost to time, but the angry actions of Megatronus were easy to understand and interpret. 

With a woosh of time and space Prime found himself possessing his old frame, to relive the moment, and as he looked up at Megatronus again heard, “Orion, they will never truly listen, or actually hear our words…why would they?” he growled as he spun and indicated the highest seating area, “they are happy to remain up there, looking down at us, content to maintain the status quo,” and with a quiet growl at Orion’s optic level, “While we struggle to barely survive… They thrive.” Lifting Orion’s chin, Megatronus continued, “Change… True change, will only happen when they are forced to join us down here, in the pits.” Releasing Orion’s chin, “You know this as well as I.” 

Prime desperately wanted to halt the following words from coming out of his own vocalizer, as he knew this path. He had already walked it. He knew where it lead. “Violence is not the answer, Megatronus. There is another way.” And as Prime closely watched the optics of Megatronus he could see the actual moment when Megatronus realized that their paths or ideals would never coincide. That they were not, in fact, meant to be. 

A dizzy shift of perspective, made Prime look around and then down at himself where he saw the newly Matrix upgraded frame of Optimus Prime. Looking up quickly to the approaching pede steps of Megatronus. 

With a shuddering sigh, Megatronus began, haltingly, “I do not know…” while peering desperately into Prime’s optics, “Are you are in there my Orion?” Megatronus whispered while continuing to search for some sign of his Orion, his love, but finding none. 

With Prime’s vorns of hard earned knowledge that lead him to be able to read Megatron during battles, he was forced to watch the moment that he Optimus Prime, snuffed all hope from Megatronus’ optics. Prime was shattered by the loss of light and hope, and listened as Megatronus continued, “If there is any part of my Orion in there, please….” with an audible vocal reset, “Please, know that I will love you forever,” and with a sad sigh, but a dark glitter in his optics, Megatronus met Primes optics with a glare, “If there is to be no us, then there is no Megatronus.” Megatron glanced away, down, and then with a deep invent, looked at Prime. Optimus, had never truly realized how expressive Megatron’s optics were, as he could see Megatron deciding to either let the loss of Orion destroy him or choose to rise up out of the pits, with or without him. Prime, in a small secret part of his spark rooted for and was proud of Megatron for having the strength to never bow to the Senate, to not let this betrayal destroy him. 

With a narrowing of his optics, having made his very difficult decision, Megatron addressed The Prime for the first time. “To you Optimus Prime, puppet of the corrupt Senate, I say this…” he approached Prime in anger, “You have single handedly destroyed my one true home, the one mech in this twisted universe that I held dear.” and with a snarl, “Therefore I vow to lay waste to all that you hold dear.” now optic to optic, “Hear me now, Prime,” he growled, “The Senate will fall. The Towers will fall. Functionalism will fall. Cybertron itself will fall to ruin by the time I am done with you.” Prime could feel the anger radiating from Megatron as he vibrated with fury before his old self. He had not remembered Megatron’s vow, was now horrified by Optimus Primes lack of response. The devastation that Megatron had unleashed at the onset of the war was now understandable. Never could Prime condone it, but he could at least understand now where the spark deep anger orginated from. He could begin to grasp the true depths of Megatron's pain, as the total devastation that Megatron had reaped upon Prime and Cybertron was a reflection of the pain and devastation this mech harbored in his spark. 

With a quick shake of his helm, the image shimmered and disappeared, and Prime felt himself back on the Spark plane looking out to the now blank expanse as whisps of white smoke began to slowly drifted past his optics. He continued to stare off into nothing as he came to grips with the complete betrayal he had dealt Megatronus. It was a wonder to him, that Megatron was willing and able to emotionally put himself out there for Orion and Optimus again. It showed the depth of Megatron’s love and devotion to Orion that he could love both of them after such a betrayal and loss. 

A sharp pained scream startled Prime, halting all thought, as he quickly turned to the sound. What he saw, froze his lines in horror, as he could see Megatron, from the not too distant past, collapsed in pain. As Prime looked closer he could actually see a shard of dark energon melt into Megatron’s spark. 

“No Megatron!” he no sooner roared than the scene faded to himself and Megatron at the core of Unicron, just before he unleashed the power of the Matrix, reverting him to Orion. However, this time, Prime was absorbed into Megatron himself as Unicron tried to assert his control over him. 

The pain that greeted him. PRIMUS! THE PAIN! It was all encompassing, and Unicron’s deep voice resonated deep within him, “Destroy him! Destroy the matrix!” echoed so powerfully and was so debilitating he felt himself/Megatron recoil in fear. Megatron/Prime could feel the commands begin to actually rewrite Megatron’s own code, as the pain dug in, so too did the insidious code. It was too much, Megatron/Prime could feel him loosing his very self. As Megatron/Prime fell to a knee in both pain and in the unfortunate submission to Unicron, he looked over at his other self. Searching The Prime out so he could follow his Master’s orders, destroy the Matrix and subsequently Optimus Prime so he could end the pain. 

However, as Megatron/Prime spotted Prime, their eyes met for a brief moment. Feelings of regret, and loss overwhelmed Prime who still resided in Megatron. Emotions flew across his processor faster that he could fully comprehend, but what remained was regret and love. Megatron/Prime knew with startling clarity that he could not destroy Optimus Prime, that he could not end the last ember of hope that still lived within him that his Orion may still reside, in some small way, in that frame. So, Megatron’s pain continued and increased, “You belong to me Megatron,” Unicron’s voice echoed within his helm. Megatron/Prime knew that the commands could not be denied forever. That the Dark Energon that ran through his very spark would not allow it. He was Unicron’s now and forever, the knowledge was spark deep. Prime could feel Megatron’s processor desperately run through his options. What choices did he have? Orion could not and would not be destroyed by him. However, before that thought was allowed to finish, his arm sabber extended without his permission. Looking down at the glowing blade, Megatron knew. Prime knew. There was no other choice to make. His Orion was not to be harmed, he could not halt Unicron’s gradual control of his frame forever. He, Megatron, had to end the threat he himself posed. End his threat as both Megatron and as the pawn of Unicron. With one last, pained, look at Optimus, “Forgive me, Orion…” Megatron whispered. 

“Please no, my mate.” Prime thought to himself. “Not this way.” However, Megatron was to be denied even that final choice and the pain and control became too much for his processor and with a scream of denial and pain, Megatron collapsed unconscious. Prime, immediately found himself back in his own frame, with tears running down his face. Megatron, after all of the hurt and betrayal had chosen to end his own life rather than end Prime’s. It was too much for Prime, “Please no more…” he whispered to himself and to Primus if He was listening. 

But it was not to be, as the scene changed to the hallway of Megatron’s flag ship, The Nemesis, where Megatron escorted him as Orion Pax during his stint with amnesia, after he unleashed the power of the Matrix, to his Hab Suite. 

“Rest for now Orion, I will have Soundwave set up a terminal for you soon. I will be back at the beginning of the next on-cycle.” 

Prime could see himself walk into the suite and lay down on the berth. But as the scene continued to unfold and Orion’s Hab suites door closed, Megatron desperately reached out a servo to clutch the door frame, warping it, while the other servo grasped over his spark chamber in pain.

“Soundwave, bridge-my room-now.” was gasped out, as a green swirling ground bridge appeared next to Megatron. Holding onto the wall, staggering and dragging his servo along until he fell through the bridge into his own hab suite. 

Concerned, Prime watched closely, as this event had to have happened recently, within the last few months. Once Megatron stumbled onto the floor of his hab suite, he began to violently purge dark purple energon. Almost immediately, Soundwave appeared at the door, quickly running over to a clearly struggling Megatron. His data cables extended out to support Megatron’s frame and helm as he continued to purge. Most frightening of all was when he was down to dry heaves, wisps of purple mist floated out and about Megatron, caressing his frame, as if possessed. Finally, Megatron was spent and with Soundwaves help, made it to his berth. 

Knockout arrived shortly as well, “We had you off of the dark stuff, big guy? What happened?” he asked as he scanned Megatron who was vented in shuddering gasps on the berth. 

Shuttering his optics in pain, “Frame…” Megatron said, and with a shuddering, full body exvent, continued quietly. “frame needs it…” 

The uneasy look passed between Knock Out and Soundwave was not missed by Optimus. 

“It is slowly killing you…You realize this, yes?” was asked by Knock Out as the scene slowly faded away with wisps of white smoke.

So… There was the deep seated fear. The real reason why Megatron did not want to bond with him. Megatron knew the Dark Energon was slowly killing him and he did not want to endanger Orion/Prime as well. However, Megatron had underestimated him if he thought for a second that he would not fight on his behalf. That he would not fight to break the hold that both the Dark Energon and Unicron had on him. 

With that thought and all of the dangers both past and present still echoing loudly in his processor, Prime moved away just enough to look up at his Megatron. Feeling the shift in Prime's frame this time, Megatron lifted his helm from his shoulder, to search his optics and offered a small smile. With an answering smile, Prime gently place both of his servos on either side on Megatron’s helm, pulled down slowly, and looked deep into Megatron's optics, and spoke the words that would forever bind him to the beautiful silver mech before him. 

“I claim you, Megatron, as my spark mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my spark, my soul, and my frame. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my spark mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care.” Pulling Megatron's helm down to his level, Prime gently merged his derma with Megatron's in a soft kiss, which Megatron answered back with a slight parting of his derma. After a slight sigh, Megatron slowly pulled back to gift Prime with a rare smile that did, in fact, reach his optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, what does Megatron see during the forging of the bond to a Prime?


End file.
